A New Life
by T.Kuchiki
Summary: Harry isn't all that he seems, he is actually an ancient vampire starting life again in hopes of entertaining himself after years of being alone. When he arrives at Hogwarts and sees Severus he is curious of the man who is almost a vampire himself. Vampire!Harry Slytherin!harry eventually Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I decided to go through all my papers the other day and I found a whole bunch of my fanfics that I had pretty much forgotten about so I decided to publish this one, I may do some others as well, but we shall see how we go :)

Disclaimer: I do not and have never owned Harry Potter, if I did there would be more guy love and Sev wouldn't be dead (or Fred :'()

Warnings: Dark vampire Harry, m/m relationships

Pairings: hehe I'm not telling yet XP (but I am open to suggestions if you would like to tell me)

Chapter 1:

Some would think that no matter what life continues, the world spins, time passes and people change. For those who live eternal there is little to look forward to in a passing day. Always time to spare. One such man, who was once a Wizard, is how our story begins. A being of the night, and entering his eight hundredth year, his sire was even the grandson of the great Salazar Slytherin by the name of Secerus. In the time since his turning he had spent much time in solitude. He once went by the name of Harold Potter, but as the times changed he would adapt it so that he would appear to be a relation of one of his two brothers. Through time he learned that no man or vampire could live eternity alone, so during the summer of 1980 he cast a powerful spell often used by those of his kind to begin life again. Changing the minds of his brother's descendants known as James and his wife Lily Potter that the child that had appeared in their life was expected to be there. On July 31st 1980 the vampire known as Harold Potter became the infant Harry, the boy who lived.

Harold enjoyed his time as Harry, even though he was sad to watch the death of the last of the Potters left human. He lived with the muggles known as the Dursleys and though he was treated with as much respect as a fly at the dinner table he was given many chances to get back at them. Vernon Dursleys will never understand why every cake or biscuit he eats tastes like ash, or how Petunias once prized flowers never seemed to grow right. Even Dudley, although it wasn't much, or didn't seem like much, seemed to find himself interested in his friends... his male friends and though he was too young to really understand one day he will.

By the time that his Hogwarts Letter arrived he was enjoying the trials of being the saviour of the magical world. knowing about the magical world already I sent my reply to the school before the muggles could say anything against it and not wanting a bunch of freaks to know how they treated the boy they reluctantly agreed to just let him go, that way he will be out of their hair for at least the school months.

## ## ## ##

I was alone during the journey to school right from finishing my school shopping with the teacher that the school sent to me (a professor McGonagall). It didn't really bother me, it wasn't that I was really a frightened first year, but it would have been nice to know that I am not going to be alone during my time at school. I was never really a sociable person, even before becoming a vampire. The train journey from the platform was quite boring, except the annoyingly loud family of red heads that was stupidly talking about the platform in a muggle train station.

It wasn't until I was on the boat on the way to the castle for the first time in this body that I meet my first companion. He is blond and has an aristocratic feel to him (mainly in the way that he sticks his nose up at everyone).

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." he says as the boat moves across the surface of the lake.

"I'm Harry Potter." I say taking the hand that the boy had extended, but I didn't miss the way his eyes widen and go right to my forehead.

"_The_ Harry Potter?" he asks forgetting his arrogant airs

"No I am the other one." I say sarcastically.

Rather than being offended he rolls his eyes "no need to get snarky with me, it's not every day one meets the child who defeated the dark lord as an infant." his cheeks tinted with pink.

"Okay then I guess you can be forgiven. What house do you think you'll be in?" I ask as though genuinely curious about the houses. It's odd trying not to give away my knowledge of the school and the castle. Knowing one of the children of the founders means that I probably know more about the school than anyone living today... what an odd thing that seems to be.

Draco seemed pleased when I said I wouldn't mind being in Slytherin, last time I had been placed in Ravenclaw, and from that moment he truly warmed up to me saying still that if I ended up in Gryffindor that he would never speak to me again. Even though we both knew he was completely serious it made us laugh because I could never see myself being in the lion's house even in this new life. Soon though the boats landed at the shore and we followed the giant man that Draco said was named Hagrid took them into the castle and right up to professor McGonagall who gave us all the talk about being a credit to our houses etc. etc., I didn't really listen, but the other firsties became quite tense and nervous after this. They probably realised that this was really happening.

Once she returned and lead us into the hall we were then forced to wait for the woman to call us and allow the old hat to place us. I remember Uncle Salazar constantly complaining about that annoying old hat and the times that Godric had placed it in his chambers during the year. One time he placed a sticking charm on it and made Godric go to classes for a whole week wearing it. Randomly while Godric was trying to talk the hat would interrupt and ended up dissolving into him yelling at his own hat. I smile softly at the memory. It's been so long since I have thought of uncle Sal. He has been dead for hundreds of years but he hasn't been forgotten. Looking around the Great Hall I feel the welcome of the castle. Nothing has changed here in this room except the people and the... the ghosts.

At the Slytherin table is the ghost of the Baron _ looking over at the Ravenclaw table and sure enough above the students was Helena Ravenclaw. They were some of my only friends during my school years, us and Securus were as close as family. The pair of them will be a welcome addition for my years here.

My attention was quickly drawn to the person standing out the least in the whole room. The dark figure of a man watching the sorting with and empty expressionless face. By all rights if I didn't know any better I would have thought he was a night walker, but only assured that I couldn't sense another night walker within the school was I convinced that he was indeed human. He was unique in his appearance and his nose was bigger than average and slightly crooked as though it had been broken and not set properly before it healed, but it added character to his features. In his own way he was quite attractive, but in my current form it would be awkward for him to receive my attentions that way... but what an opportunity to allow to pass me by...

Before I could get more of a look at the room I was called up to be sorted. Faking nervousness I made my way up to the stool surrounded by the whispers of the students. As I sat the dirty old hat was placed on my head.

"WHOSE A DIRTY OLD HAT?!" the familiar voice yelled into my mind making me want to laugh.

"You are, obviously. I don't understand how uncle Sal could stand you being around so much. Even your creator had to find a way to pawn you off on poor old Salazar." I mock the hat and it laughs at me.

"You haven't changed young potter, although you're not very young anymore are you?" he teased "now to get to business where to put you? I see you have an interest in our current Potions master... well that isn't surprising for someone like you, the man can out class most night walkers that you have met. Not to mention your brains would go unappreciated in your old house, they have changed much since the old days when knowledge could not be evil, now people don't like people like you knowing too much... I think it goes without saying that the best place for you to be in this time is SLYTHERIN."

It shouted to the whole school and I returned the hat to the stern professor and made my way to my own seat in the silence that had descended on the whole school. Draco smiled and struck up conversation with me with ease now that he knew I wouldn't be leaving him for Gryffindor or even Hufflepuff. Had I been returned to Ravenclaw we could still have been friends because the snakes and the ravens seem to get along better than others, but there was still a barrier between the houses that made things hard between them.

While I ate at the feast I took the chance to look at the headmaster. Albus Dumbledore. An eyesore at the best of times wearing sparkled purple robes and looking at people over the top of his half-moon glasses. There was something about him that I didn't like, and that wasn't helped by the disappointed looks he kept shooting at me as though I had betrayed him by being in Slytherin. I could almost laugh, it's not like I would ever side with him, though at the moment I am not too keen on Voldemort either. Well there is still time, I wonder whose side the Potions master is on?

The feast was soon over and everyone tiredly made their way to their dorms and to our new beds.

**Thanks for reading my first chapter of A new Life please tell me what you think :) Feedback makes me happy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of A New Life (I'm not sure if I like the title... I might change it) Thank you for continuing to read my story hope you like it :)**

**Warning/Disclaimer in the first chapter I'll tell you if i suddenly come into the possession of the rights to Harry Potter okay people ;)**

**Chapter 2**

People, immortal or not, are constantly subject to change in manner and temperament. While there was a time the idea of being sorted into Slytherin was unsavoury, now I am open to the idea whole heartedly, I am even wanting to court a man who is the very definition of a Slytherin in appearance and attitude. I have spent a few hours knowing the man and it is clear to me that he is everything that Slytherins of any era have wanted to be. Looks and everything. Dinner had been pleasant and even though there wasn't all that much conversation it was obvious that all of Draco's views and ambitions leaned towards the dark because of his father. Ones ambitions are weak if they are not based on their own strength and interest, but I wonder what Draco's real thoughts are? I find myself wondering these things late that evening. After we headed to the dorm rooms in the dungeons we settled into bed, but I didn't go to sleep. I waited until the young snakes were well and truly asleep so that I could sneak past them and wander around the school. Not much has really changed during the years I have been gone.

Not too unexpectedly during my night-time wanderings I come across Severus Snape, the potions master whose name I learned from a prefect. He is the head of Slytherin house. He is most likely searching for students sneaking from their beds to cause mischief. It's certain that he wasn't expecting to be accosted in the middle of the night by a student, but as he got closer I simply couldn't control myself. Before he could react or even truly understand what was happening I had jumped from my hiding place and sunk my fangs into his neck. It had been a while since I had fed and the need for this man's blood was too much for the vampire inside of me to handle. The ecstasy I feel at the taste of the man's blood assures me that I am making the right decision of turning this man.

Soon, too soon for my liking, I remove my fangs reluctantly tearing myself from the taste of his blood and bite into my own wrist and let the blood flow from me into him, giving him a new life. I cannot claim him as my childe, and I hate that I can't, but nobody can know what I am just yet, it won't do for the old man to get a hold of this information. Severus will be affected by my presence though. He will be calmed when I am around and though he won't know who I am he will always be able to feel that I am close. Hopefully it will be enough for him not to hate me. One day when it is better I will be able to claim him as my childe, I will be able to guide him then. The unconscious form of Severus Snape rests in my lap as he slowly changes. Leaning down once more I again bite at his neck, but not for the blood in his veins. This time I bite to leave my mark on the dark fledgling's exposed neck. A mark of my intentions that I want to one day take him as my mate, when I am not a student and a child.

One day he shall be mine.

## ## ## ## ## ##

By breakfast somehow all the students knew that a teacher had been attacked, but none of them knew which one or what the attack had been. They all appeared the same, though few noticed that Snape was paler than usual (and those that did didn't think anything about it). Sprout was the most popular answer for some reason followed closely by Filch, but the latter was mostly wishful thinking.

During the day classes were normal, although Professor Quiril was flinching a lot more than he had during dinner the night before, so the class was more annoying than it would have been. Harry agreed with Draco who often commented on how he couldn't wait for potions class, although their reasons were slightly different. Draco would often get louder when the Gryffindors were nearby saying how he'd heard that Snape favoured his snakes.

The rivalry between the houses has gotten more intense over the years. When I was at school the first time it was because Sal and Godric were always playing some trick on the other and the students were tallying the wins and losses of the teachers. It was quite amusing some of the things that they came up with. Thinking back on it now I wish the teachers were more like that now and not as strict as McGonagall was during our first Transfiguration class. The day of our first Potions class came quickly and my childe was fully turned. He is too young and inexperienced to be able to sense that I am his sire he will be able to feel when I am close and be calmed by that feeling.

The classroom was full of noisy Gryffindors but the Slytherins were waiting in their seats quietly knowing that their head of house liked to surprise them thanks to the older students. One particularly annoying lion was a red headed boy named Ron Weasley. I'd seen him at the muggle train station on the way to school and Draco had told me about the feud that the Malfoys and the Weasleys have because their status as purebloods who sympathise with muggles and muggleborns. Ron was talking very loudly about various incidents of accidental magic that he'd done as a child that were too impossible to have happened. The other idiots were gathered around looking awed at the boy. Draco was dragged away to a table by Pansy Parkinson, who already seemed to be planning their wedding, leaving me the only seat left beside a shy and very nervous looking Gryffindor.

"I am not going to bite... hard." I smile at the boy letting him know it is a joke and he manages to calm a little and smile back.

"I am Neville by the way." The boy manages to say with only the slightest stutter.

"Harry Potter, but I believe you already knew that." we share a small laugh and just as we settle Severus enters the room robes billowing behind him as he walks to the front of the room. I couldn't stop myself from staring and I barely hear his 'welcoming' speech. I heard through the grape-vine of students that Snape is really good at speeches. I could already see one muggleborn particularly eager to show herself she was almost bouncing in her seat.

"Mister Weasley, since you were so eager to tell stories why don't you tell the class what would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The boastful red head looked confused.

"I don't know." he replied as though bored and it nearly made me growl at his show of disrespect.

"well, well, not quite as talented as you made yourself out to be." the muggleborn girl had her hand raised and most pure bloods and half-bloods look confused by the gesture because it's not used in the wizarding world.

"Then let's try an easy one, where would you find a bezoar?"

Even while staring at Severus I could see, Granger I think her name is, almost trembling to answer the question.

"I don't know." he answered again glaring at Severus and I barely held myself back from attacking the annoying boy.

"One last chance to prove yourself, what's the difference between Monkshood and Wolfs Bane?"

"They look different?" he sneered at the potions master and I knew from looking at Severus that if I hadn't been in this class at the moment that the boy would have stood no chance to see tomorrow. A small part of me was disappointed, but then I thought of what the stupid ministry would have done to my childe and thought it was lucky for both the boy and Severus that he maintained his control.

"Wrong. They are the same and also go by the name Aconite. While asphodel and wormwoodmake a sleeping draught so powerful its known as draught of the living dead and a Bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat."

The class seemed to stand still for a few moments the only sound coming from the Slytherins quills writing down what he had told them.

"Well," Severus sneered at the Gryffindors (mainly at Ron) "Why aren't you writing that down?"

"Because you didn't tell us to?" Ron snapped at Severus and I couldn't help the small growl that I let out while some stupid Gryffindors laughed at the pathetic jab at the potions master.

"Do I need to tell you to breathe Mr. Weasley? When to eat? How to put your clothes on? No? Then shouldn't it be common sense to write notes in a teacher's class, especially when you are so inept that you can't answer simple questions. Did you think it beneath you to open your text books before class? 10 points from Gryffindor for coming to class unprepared and 20 off for talking back to your teacher."

As he spoke the instructions for our first potions lesson appeared on the board. As soon as Severus told us to begin all of the Lions went right to collect their ingredients while the Slytherins wrote down the instructions and made a few notes about key points to remember while at the different stages. Sensing that Neville was different from the common Lion I held him back from getting his own ingredients and coached him a little while he made his notes and asked about the potion. Encouraging him while we were working seemed to work well and I found that he had a bit of talent for the subject which he assumed came from his love of plants and Herbology. By the end of the lesson we had both made our potions to near perfection.

Ron on the other hand for all of his boasting of his brothers teaching him what they knew about potions managed to blow up his own cauldron and when forced to join up with his partner melted theirs so they both had to start again. The boys didn't seem to like him so much after that. After the lesson I met up with Neville who was so happy that Severus had complemented his potion, even if it was only by him saying 'adequate' which for Severus meant that the potion was almost done to perfection. He kept on talking about sending a letter to his Gran about it and how surprised she would be that he seemed to have any talent at all. That comment made me glare, but the boy quickly explained that he was often clumsy and people tended to make him nervous.

I seem to have become attached to the smaller boy quite quickly, even Draco could look past houses and get along with him, and our strange unlikely friendship stuck.

**Well that's it for now, please review and tell me what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

**heyya people, its me again with a new chapter, not going to keep you long, just wanted to let you know that (add later)**

It didnt take Draco and I even a day before we learned that our new friend wasnt doing well in his classes. He could do the spells, its just that when a teacher or even another student asked to show them or even when asked a question, though he knew the answer he was just too nervous to do it right. In all of his classes exept Herbology and Potions he wasnt really learning anything because it was hard to pay attention so Draco and i decided we would take it upon ourselves to help him out. We would get together every second day in the library and help eachother with our homework and on the days that we have Charms, Transfiguration and DADA we would get together and teach him the spell work. I must admit that he really is a powerful Wizard.

waking up one morning i realized that we had been at the school well over a month and Halloween was just around the corner. Its amazing how time seems to get away from us, even for a night walker like myself. though this one time the thoughts that this time brings up arent happy ones. Lilly and James Potter had died that night, even if people barely remember that night for more than it was when the Dark Lord dissapeared.

Feeling responsable for the deaths of my brothers last living descendent that bore our name I take the time on Halloween night to light a candle for them. At exactly midnight on the 31st i make sure that a small pair of candles with their names carved into one is lit and i watch as it slowly burns itself back into the darkness. This is how many humans are to my kind, nothing but a lit candle. Bright and entertaining for a while until their time is up and everything returns to the dark again. I wonder how long it will be before Draco and Neville are gone... I shouldnt think about it.

several hours before dawn i fall asleep for a few hours of peaceful rest.

Soon enough its time for me and my friends to head to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast after a day of classes. for me it felt like too soon i was being entertained by Draco and Neville, too soon i was enjoying myself insted of mourning the deaths that i had caused. In no time though we were disrupted when the stuttering idiot burst loudly into the hall yelling

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! thought you ought to know..." before passing out in a dead faint. It was a pathetic act really, he was breathing too quickly for someone supposedly passes out and his eyes kept twitching as though blinking with his eyes closed.

"Prefects, please lead your houses to their common rooms and Teachers follow me to the Dungeons." Dumbledore calls into the loud room of panicking children.

"idiot," Draco muttered "if we go to our common room we'll come face to face with a Troll." silently i nod my head in agreement with my friend. The man is a fool so its lucky that our Prefects arent and they lead us to the Library insted.

It took nearly an hour for the teachers to report that it was safe for the students once again. It also turns out that the muggleborn girl from potions class Granger... i didnt know her first name, had been hiding in a bathroom after being teased by her housemates and hadnt been told about the Troll. The teachers arrived just in time to saver her life, but she had been hurt pretty bad and remained for a week in a coma in the hospital wing before her parents decided it was too dangerous and had her transfered to a muggle hospital. After that most of the girls were quiet wondering about all the 'what ifs' and worrying about a girl they would never see again even if she does wake from her coma. Its a shame though that she is gone, she was a quick learner not to mention that her magic is quite strong. Lets hope she doesnt leave the magical community all together.

The Granger girl was forgotten a few weeks later when the school posted notices about flying lessons. This information inspired students of all houses to tell stories of their flying accidents and mishaps they'd had while growing up. Even Neville gave a few stories about pathetic attempts that lead him to believe that he much preferred being on the ground where he is safe. Draco and I laughed along with some Slytherins that had learned to tolerate the Gryffindor boy for our sake. Even Draco was telling tall tales about his adventures, at least so long as there are students in red robes nearby. I almost laugh aloud when he tells others about narrowly missing a muggle helecopter.

All in all Neville, Draco and i were enjoying life in the caslte. Draco never got lost like all the other first years because i always knew where to go, but he never said anything if he noticed and for once we were exited to have a class with the Gryffindors because it meant that the three of us would be in class together. If Neville wasnt a pureblood i think Draco would have a hard time accepting him as a friend if he had to accept a muggle born Gryffindor, it just goes against everything that has been taught to him.

Our first flying lesson was certainly eventful. Unfortunatly a combination of nervousness and a broom that vibrates whenever you're doing something wrong was too much for Neville to handle and he fell from the broom, breaking his wrist. Madame Hooch the flying instructot for the school decided to take him to the hospital wing herself leaving a bunch of first years alone with brooms and a strict warning not no leave the ground. As soon as both teacher and student were gone Ron saw the chance to challenge Malfoy, in the end using a gift that Neville had recieved from his Gran the other day. The rivalry between their families seemed to take a part in the challenge. Dray couldnt back down from such a challenge so he ended out taking to the air on his broom and i must say he wasnt too bad. The pair raced around the Quiddich feild, but Ron wasnt good at controling his broom and he knew it too.

From where i was standing i could see rons smirk as he knocked Draco from his broom from at least 30 ft in the air and was laughing hard as the blond boy began falling to what could have been his death. Without thinking about my actions, only that i need to help Draco, i barely remember to grab a broom and fly to the falling body of my first friend in years. Feeling the wind rushing in my ears as the students behind me gasp and yell for their classmate. I make it jusy in time to catch Dray before he touches the ground and speed the pair of us back to the other students before we could get caught.

"WEASLEY!" yelled a furious McGonagall stalking across the pitch looking a lot like her Slytherin counter part, although nobody would dare tell her that for fear of her fury. Never cross a cat, but crossing a cat animagus is just signing your own death warrant.

"get down here this instant! You know the rules. Nobody is allowed to fly unsupervised let alone first years. Get down here, you'll have detention for the rest of the week for your blatant disregard for the rules!" she hissed at the boy who had stopped laughing and managed to make it back to the ground unscathed.

"But Malfoy was flying as well," Ron whined like a small child, "he fell right..." as he looked to the spot where Draco should have been lying unconcious he was shocked to see the grass appeared to be untouched.

"Dont lie about such things, Mr. Malfoy is standing right next to Mr. Potter."

The head lion growled at her charge before she began dragging the boy back into the school with one final look of warning to the remaining students that should they touch their brooms again that day they would be wishing they were being sent home. Ron on the other hand sent Dray and myself a pathetic glare, but it wasnt even worth laughing over. In the end the lesson wasnt so bad, but it would have been better if Nev wasnt hurt. When we were dismissed by Hooch Dray and i went to visit him at the hospital wing to tell him about everything that happened in the lesson and have a good laugh over our small triumph over Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for tuning into another chapter of A New Life... I'm not sure how much I like the title and I may change it... maybe you have some ideas? :D I'd love to hear them if you do. Sorry though that it has taken so long to update this chapter, but I have had a lot on helping my aunties and grandmother move houses like a week after the other and then I was caught up in the real world, but now I am free to re-enter my imagination, at least for a while :)**

Chapter 4:

Months passed and Christmas came. Draco and Neville went home for the holiday, but I was staying here. It was nice to be able to wander the castle without worrying about my friends knowing anything about how I know all of these places... it was a little bit of freedom, but I did think that I would be alone for Christmas... that is until I met the Weasley twins. I had met them before, but I hadn't thought that I would like them, they were really not anything like their little brother. They did however get my attention when they played pranks on their brother for things that he had said or done against me and my friends (even just to other Slytherins in general). I'd enjoyed watching them harass their brother, but I only approached them after one morning when they had fed him a potion that would make him sing like a canary for the whole day. We got along quite well actually.

The twins were fun. They want to open a joke shop after school, but their mother wants them to go into the Ministry with their father. They keep on saying to me that if they go work for the ministry they might end up being blowing up their offices. The three of us would often be found chatting and sometimes I would even give the pair ideas for their pranking. It really is interesting to hear their logic. They don't spend too much time on school work but they are really smart and they know how to make people laugh.

Christmas morning was interesting. All the other boys of my year in Slytherin have gone home so I wake up to the empty room and notice at the end of my bed a small collection of presents from my friends. I smile softly at the innocent packages thinking of my friends who id sent my gifts the night before.

Draco got me an expensive quill and ornately decorated pen knife. So like Dray to send me something so elegant yet useful... I can almost picture his smug face if he had been here to watch me open it.

Neville on the other hand gave me a plant with a note

_Harry,_

_Merry Christmas. The plant is a hybrid of a plant that reacts to its owner's emotions and a plant that that reacts badly to sunlight and releases a poison that can be harmful to people who haven't bonded with the plant. You can use it to protect your things and don't worry the poison isn't fatal and Madame Pomfrey has an antidote on hand so feel free to have it wherever you want it._

_When the plant is fully grown it'll have flowers that'll be purple when it's happy and red when it's sad._

_I'd better not see any red flowers_

_Neville_

I smile at the gift knowing how thoughtful it was of the boy to give me such a gift. The plant looked like nothing much more than a few black vines at the moment, but I would make sure it was happy. Placing the black pot under my bed I move to the small box and read the note saying it was just a small gift from the twins for their appreciation of my help on their... project. Inside the box are a collection of potion vials and a note detailing what each one does. Smiling me turn to the last package in confusion... who could this have been from? After checking the parcel for cures and other such things I open it, though still cautious.

Inside the paper was a cloak, one that I had seen many times before in my past as a human. My father and brother had owned it, the invisibility cloak of Ignotus Paravelle. Touching the fabric that was like water beneath my fingers I see a note fall from the fabric.

_Harry,_

_Your father left his in my possession before he died, I believe it's time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

The note was not signed, but I believe that it was the headmasters hand writing. What is that crazy old man thinking, telling a first year essentially that they should sneak around the school after curfew? There is something going on that the fool refuses to tell me, not that I have asked him, but isn't it odd that the man hasn't spoken to me once during my schooling started? Wouldn't it be expected for the leader of the light to make sure that the boy who lived was firmly on the light side of the war, or did they think that I have no mind of my own and wouldn't be able to be on the other side? And that is not to mention that I don't like or trust Quirrell. The man is just too _innocent_ and _frightened_ to be behind anything like letting a troll into the school.

Why would that man be in the dungeons during Halloween anyway, when he should have been at the feast with all the other teachers? Not to mention how the troll got into the castle in the first place? It seems as though the man is trying to frame someone else for his doings and unfortunately it seems the most common suspect is Severus. Being how he is it's not hard for teachers and students alike to believe that he is up to no good.

Over the next two days, whenever I get the opportunity, I follow the trembling man. He often moves around the corridor on the third floor, the one that the headmaster said was forbidden on the first night at the school. Whatever the reason for it being blocked off can't be good if Quirrell wants to get past it, but this is a big clue to what the annoying man wants to frame Severus for.

Finally determined to do something I gather the invisibility cloak and sneak out of my room after dark. Being one of the only Slytherins to stay behind for the holidays is paying off. It means there are less people to try and stop me.

Once I leave the common room I put on the cloak and using my vampiric abilities I make my way quickly to the third floor. There is something off about the door and a horrible stench coming from the other side... almost like a wet dog. Getting through the door with a simple 'Alohamora' and the scent makes sense as I come face to face to face to face with a three headed dog. A Cerberus. Standing in the abandoned corridor on top of a... is that a trap door? That must be the key to what Quirrell wants in here. The massive beast is guarding something important and Quirrell is wants to steal it for some reason or another, but what exactly is being hidden beneath the school?

Suddenly interrupting my thoughts a sharp pain in my head originating from the lightning bolt scar that I received during the early years of my vampirism alerting me to the danger within. Deciding I have seen enough for the night I return to my dorm all the while thinking of what could be hidden within the school that the teacher would be willing to go to these lengths to steal it and valuable enough to be hidden within the depths of one of the most renowned magic schools in the world. During my contemplations I notice an outdated newspaper resting on one of the other boy's bed side tables.

"GRINGOTTS BREAK IN LATEST!"

I remember hearing the gossip going on about it. Nobody would shut up about it worrying if Voldemort had returned to steal something of value from one of the high security vaults and didn't get caught... the vault that had been targeted had been emptied on the same day mere hours before the break in. Could the contents of that unknown vault be hidden on the school under the trap door guarded by the three headed dog? All the pieces seemed to fit, but if that was really the case why wasn't the entrance warded better? It would be a puzzle for the rest of the holidays.

Not even Draco couldn't understand it when I managed to tell him after returning to school. It was actually Neville who accidentally gave me an answer, when he suspiciously said "It's almost as though it's meant to be simple. I mean if you got through with a first year spell... maybe... I know it sounds stupid, but if they had enough information about it, it sounds as though a first year could manage to get to whatever is being hidden there..."

Neville was criticizing the barmy old man, but something about what he said stuck with me. Could the man really be that stupid as to allow the defences surrounding an object that is no doubt dangerous and powerful be that simple that a first year could make it alive? But then the note on the cloak came to mind, "Use it well", and the fact that I managed to enter the corridor so easily. He seems to already have taken to organising events so that I would learn about what is being hidden. That barstard is meddling in my life, but he doesn't seem to have realised that he needs to earn my trust and I will not simply give it. Snarling curses to the fool in my head I laze about in the library as Nev helps Draco with his Herbology homework. I wish I wasn't in the body of an 11 year old, I could really use my mate right now. Out of the corner of my eye I see the pair beside me getting along despite their difference of house and upbringing. Both purebloods, but on different sides of the war, well hopefully not for long.

**Well I think there is as good a place as any to pause before the next chapter :D please review and let me know what you think about it. Hopefully it won't be long before I release the next chapter.**

**Laters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHOO I managed to finish this really quickly :D and I even managed to progress in the story, although you might hate me during this one :( but it wont be for too long... I hope ;)**

Chapter 5:

Time was annoyingly slow since I wanted to be with my chosen, but for obvious reasons that couldn't happen, when I wanted him most. Not even Draco and Neville were able to keep my mind away from the dark man, not that they knew about my attachment to my head of house. They are, after all mortal children and could easily at any given moment become fatally ill or be attacked with a horrible curse. Too many of my friends over the years had met such fates for me to allow myself serious attachment to mortals, although thinking of the deaths of these two children caused me more pain than I would have imagined was possible.

Still confused by a great many things in my days at Hogwarts classes became nothing more than a mundane chore that I am required to partake in. I already know all the spells and more than could ever be taught within these walls to a higher degree than most masters in their subjects, time and practice are the keys to perfection in all disciplines in life (or death as the case may be). I may very well even know more spells than the Headmaster, fool that he is would never consider even looking through the Dark Arts even if it was just to learn more about what he is up against, but that prejudice is what will be the downfall of the light. They see what isn't a part of their norm as evil and so they make it illegal. It will cost those more in the end than if they had allowed themselves to surrender. So even with my centuries of knowledge I am sitting around a small table in the library with my 'friends' doing tedious homework I could so in my sleep and pretend to struggle with it. All the while I allow my mind to wander away from the benefits of being able to turn an ink pot into a snuff box and think on how shameful the protections around the unknown object are.

It must have a connection to the headmaster or else he wouldn't allow it to be hidden within the school, but the object couldn't belong to him, or maybe not him alone? Because then it would have been here from the beginning... but what could it be?

"Slytherin have won the cup for the past eight years from what I've heard!" a nearby Ravenclaw first year exclaims in annoyance. Most of the ravens dislike the game in general, but the house members can't stand losing to their closest rival.

"Yeah, but before that Gryffindor had an impressive record." the other added.

"True, but the snakes always play dirty." The group of ravens growled in agreement.

I have never been a fan of Quidditch. The game was played much too slow for a nightwalker like myself. The snitch was too easy to spot with my enhanced vision and hearing, but it amused me that the griffins had lost to the snakes for so long. My only regrets for that house are Neville and the Weasley Twins. The rest of them can go drown in the lake for all I care. Maybe the twins would have an idea of what could be hidden in the school? I made my way across the school to the portrait of the Fat Lady, but before I could approach the painting to ask for the twins it swung open and someone fell out. It was Neville. Bunny hopping down the hall. Using a human pace I run to the boy and cancel the spell.

"Who did this?" I withhold my growl, barely. Annoyed that someone would dare to hurt a friend of mine.

"R-Ron. He figured that since I hang out with Slytherins I should go on and live with them." The awkward boy sobbed.

"One day, I am going to get Weasley and his little posse. They will regret the day they ever decided to attack one of my friends." I growled not even thinking about whether or not I would allow myself to have friends again, but controlled my rage when Nev started looking a little nervous. He took something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Calm down. Here, Harry, have a chocolate frog. Oh, and promise me that when you get your revenge on Ron and them, that you let me watch." He smiled shyly as he handed me the frog but managed to get through the whole thing while looking into my eyes.

Smiling at the boy I honestly feel shocked that he managed to gather enough courage to say that, but I still agree whole heartedly with him and accept the frog. Curfew isn't for another two hours yet so we walk around taking our time to get to Slytherin dorms, I don't like the idea of Nev having to sleep in the same room as Ron after what he just did. On the way we meet Draco who wants to go to the Library before it's too late so we all go. Eating the tasteless frog I look at the card and almost immediately feel sick, I know what is being hidden in the school now. I have collected cards over the years. Living as long as I have its always good to have a hobby, but what's on the card shocked me to the core.

I stare at the words almost not seeing them, but still they are there loud and clear. Philosophers Stone Philosophers Stone Philosophers Stone Philosophers Stone again and again I read them, but my brain may have short circuited. That is what is being hidden in the castle. A Philosophers Stone. The others notice my face and ask what's wrong, but I can't speak. Until I can then it's almost as though I can't stop.

"I know what's being hidden in the castle. It is an abominable object. The Philosophers Stone. Its power can create gold from anything and create the elixir of life. Its creator is 665 years old, but don't be fooled by the appearance of innocence. The process of making a stone is monstrous." The pair stood in shocked awe at my knowledge of the stone and what was being revealed to them.

Draco managed to gather the courage to ask "What is that horrible? How is the stone made?"

For a moment I say nothing in a hope that I wouldn't need to explain.

"Genocide. It requires the sacrifice of human flesh with the power they wish to imbed into the stone. The killed a whole clan of vampires to extend the life of two humans who didn't want to die." I spat in disgust.

"How do you know so much about the creation of the stone?" Neville asked both of them almost shaking with curiosity.

"Because my sire and. most of my own clan were slaughtered nearly 800 years ago in an attempt to make a Philosophers Stone." I slipped and revealed my truth. They know now, it's their test. Can they accept me?

Draco backs away fearfully stuttering unintelligibly before running from the Library that they still occupied while surprisingly Neville is slightly more composed, but no less terrified and once again I am alone. They had been the closest I've let myself become to a mortal in... Well probably my whole immortality, and it hurts that they abandon me now that they know. Well what you can expect from Wizards who kill my people for their own gain and then rally against them as dark evil creatures. I guess I shouldn't have expected... what was that noise?

Without wasting another thought on my self-pity I follow the sound. Footsteps. Changing into my animagus form, a pure black Lynx, I stick to the shadows and follow the footsteps to the third floor. Someone is going to make an attempt on the stone. Not bothering to get help, and honestly I am the most qualified to stop whoever is in there, I simply follow. The door to the corridor is open and inside the three headed beast is already asleep so I quickly duck into the trap door not bothering to change forms I land on what appears to be... Devils Snare. Making my fur radiate flames (a handy skill I have developed over the years) the annoying vines shrink away and I continue to the next room just in time to follow a hooded man through the door barely noticing the keys suspended mid-air.

The next room though I get slightly distracted while the hooded man is playing his way across the room making many wrong moves and wait for him to win or lose. Unfortunately he does win in the end (barely) and am forced to wait while the man works out a riddle of sorts I assume and almost doze while he takes his time. It's obvious its Sevs challenge, only he would make it all about potions, but it seems dumb luck is on the hooded man's side since he makes it through and doesn't poison himself. I don't have time to figure out the riddle for myself, but that doesn't stop me putting the paper in my pocket.

Stepping through the flames in my human form I come face to face with Quirrell. It was obvious when you weren't trying to find reasons to blame others or falling for the man's pathetic act.

"So you decided it was time to attempt to take the stone?" I sneer angrily at the greed of the man, not to mention he tried to place the blame on my would be mate.

"Boy! Stay out of my way!" he growled snapping his fingers and placing me in a weak bind before standing in front of an odd looking mirror. This must be Dumbles self-conceited 'final challenge' to protect the stone.

"Is it inside the mirror? Should I break it?" I almost laughed at the idiocy. As if the fool would make it that easy. Getting bored of waiting I broke from my bindings and light the mirror on fire. Anything the old man chose to guard the stone would be dangerous and is better off if they are both destroyed together. That way neither of them can cause any more trouble. Quirrell dived into the flames in an attempt to get the stone, but the fire engulfed him too and in moments there was nothing left but ash. The melted surface that had once been the stone attacked me through my scar. Id received it during the attempt at creating the stone so it reacts whenever one is near, or even occasionally when I am in danger.

The drain the remains of the stone caused leave me so worn that I pass out from pure exhaustion.

It's the smell of medicine and potions that I notice as soon as I wake. Opening my eyes the white walls and clean crisp sheets can only mean one thing. I am in the hospital wing. Again. During my years actually studying here I was in this place much too often forced to recover under the strict care of the Hufflepuff twins. Tina and Aundrea always made sure people were 100% before allowing them to leave their care. Madame Pomfrey seems to be no different. The smell of the Weasley twins hung in the air, but Draco and Neville's scents were completely absent. I learned I had been recovering for two days and the medi-witch confirmed that my only visitors were the twins. So I guess that means that Draco and Neville are... Malfoy and Longbottom have made up their minds it would seem.

While recovering from the confinement of my bed there is little that I can do except watch the sun pass through the room as the day eventually passes into night and I feel that _I_ am truly alone again. Hearing the gossip of students passing the door I hear that my mate has been snapping more than usual. I want to be near him so much, but that would only draw attention to not only my condition, but also to Severus' not to mention that Pomfrey would murder me before letting me out of the hospital wing before I have fully healed to her satisfaction. It feels as though the world is giving me a cosmic kick in the balls. I lost my clan, my sire, and my closest friends, can't be close to my childe and would be mate... Things are at an all-time low, and for an immortal that is defiantly saying something.

I didn't get a chance to see Dr... Malfoy and Longbottom during the train ride and so my year ends alone. Returning to the Dursleys was never such a chore as it was for this summer. Knowing that even when I go back to school I have nothing well that makes it difficult.

**You know the drill review and I will be posting sooner :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that it has taken this long for this to get out. I have had so much going on and a new litter of little foster kittens that I haven't had much time for writing, but I hope that I will be able to get more of this out faster now. I even have a new laptop that I am breaking in. What better way than to write for all those people who think this crazy head of mine has a few good ideas :D**

Chapter 6:

Survival is merely breathing. Being alive, but to truly live, to have a reason to live... I lost my will for life during my first year at Hogwarts. I made friends for the first time in centuries, which I trusted completely and shared everything with, but they couldn't take it. They ran terrified away from me as fast as they could. I guess... maybe I am just unlovable.

During the summer I get no letters. I had thought that maybe the twins would have sent at least one, but...

"I know what day it is." The fat creature known as Dudley said.

"Congratulations, when do you learn about numbers?" I said sarcastically, but the boy didn't understand or was too keen on taunting me to get angry about it... I have no doubt that it is the former.

"It's your birthday. You haven't got any letters, what? Got no friends at that freak school of yours?" he laughed. For once he was right and managed to make it hurt.

The day passes in a similar manner and the Dursleys get ready for their business dinner I wonder about Dray and Nev. Would they ever be able to get over what I am? But I am a vampire and classified as a dark creature. They have been raised to hate me. Unwelcome tears of blood streak down my face as I cry. Alone in my small room filled with Dudley's old broken things. I can hear the loud rumble of conversation downstairs as the guests arrive, but feel myself drifting. Lying on my bed sore and tired from a day of cleaning and cooking, preparing for this dinner, and not being feed (or having been able to feed well since I have returned) I fall into a light doze.

Content in my imaginings of being with my mate a faint smile touches my lips. The last one I will give for some time. That is when I am rudely awakened.

"BOY!" Vernon yelled. "It's all your fault. I lost my deal and I know you did something. You're going to suffer for this boy!" The walrus of a man growled.

Locks, bars on my window, and a cat flap on my door. I was turned into a prisoner in this small, boring room. I got no chance to sneak out and get blood so during my captivity I was getting weaker every day. It barely took three days before Vernon decided I wasn't suffering enough and brought in his belt.

During one of my whippings I was thinking and remembered one conversation between Draco and myself. He'd offered to let me stay with him for a while during the holidays, but I didn't let my thoughts linger. It hurts to think about them, especially when I wonder what they would have done to help me out of this if they had known, or even suspected that there was something wrong here.

My routine of being regularly whipped by Vernon didn't change during the rest of the holidays. The burning pain caused by the belt once again ripping through my skin and leaking my precious lifeblood onto the sheets and walls was a common companion and the longer it went on the worse I noticed I was getting. I wouldn't last very long at this rate.

My Hogwarts letter was my salvation in many ways, when the Dursleys remembered why they were afraid of me, at least enough to let me out of my room, and even the house, long enough to gather my things for the new school year. While avoiding people that I know, especially Draco and Neville, who I noticed in Florish and Blotts they were talking amongst themselves, but too quietly for me to hear. Did however manage to hear the argument between Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy and the fight that took place not long after. I was barely in control of myself to not laugh at the sight, but in the interest of not drawing attention to myself I managed the willpower to remain unnoticed.

It took a lot more energy than I thought, not to rush to Draco and Neville. I guess I really should get used to calling them by their last names, but even if just for a little while longer I want to hold onto the memory of the friends we had been. To have had that potential for such a good friends. It just makes me feel so alone. I noticed the twins had sent a letter or two to the house, but I was never allowed to have them. Petunia and Vernon exclaimed loudly over breakfast when it happened, Errol their old family owl had obviously flown in on their breakfast to deliver it. He was lucky to get away with just being shooed out of the house. I got a hard lashing for it. Still it would have been nice to hear from someone over the holidays. Having had friends once I know what it could be like and I will never really be able to return to how I was before, when I didn't care that I was all alone.

Leaving the sight of my former friends behind I reluctantly return to the Dursleys for the last days before I am allowed to make my way onto the train back to Hogwarts.

Making my way silently onto the red train that has become my salvation I find myself an empty compartment and wait silently to arrive at the school. Avoiding an encounter with either Draco or Neville I tiredly sit alone in the compartment. Starved of blood and aching open wounds on my back from my Uncles 'care' I wonder if I will get a chance to hunt in the forbidden forest tonight, or if I will even make it that far and not attack a student. Slightly worried I cast a triggered stunning charm on myself, that if I try and attack anyone I will pass out instead.

Just after I complete the spell the Weasley Twins come in to say hi. We chat for a while, laughing and joking, all together it was probably the best time I'd had since the end of last year, but too soon they noticed Malfoy and Longbottoms absence and decided to mention it in that way that they have of finishing each other's sentences.

"I... don't know. We had a... falling out at the end of last year, they aren't talking to me." I reply awkwardly.

The twins share a glance before turning back to me.

"You look unwell Harry.

"Are you alright?" They ask.

"Yeah, I got the flu over the holidays and I'm still recovering, it's not anything serious though." I try to sound convincing, but I don't think it worked when they share another look. The conversation turned forced from then on and soon after they left. I just hope that Longbottom and Malfoy don't say anything about what I am, I don't want to be kicked out of school because of this, or have more people hating me.

The rest of my journey back to the school is passed alone in silence. I want to right to the common room, but I don't know the password to get in and I don't have the patients to wait through the welcoming feast, so instead I go to the infirmary. Placing strong concealment charms and charms to imitate life signals such as a heartbeat and body temperature I collapse into one of the beds and before I know it I am asleep. Lingering in my mind I realise I chose the bed I had woken up in at the end of last year and if I had the presence of mind I might have laughed that I always ended up in this bed, but didn't think more than that about it.

My dreams were tormented by the voices of the past, friends I might have made had I not kept my distance, people I could have known better if they hadn't died. My sire and clan are among them and my nightmare seems to go on and on. When I wake it is just before dawn but that is no surprise. What does worry me though is that I appear to be paralysed. For no apparent reason. I can't feel any magic holding me down... could it be. Could it be that I am just too weak to move. Too soon I realize its much worse than that. I can smell blood and voices become clearer the more aware I become.

"Now Mr Malfoy if you would hold still I can fix that nose of yours in a jiffy." the energetic matron fusses. The other people... I think there are three others, but the sounds are blurring together that I can only manage to get every other word. I did catch "broken... bloody...Twins..."

Madame Pomfery cut through the mumbling declaring "That nose isn't broken, you've ruptured a blood vessel. That's why its bleeding so much. You'll be right as rain for the next lesson."

I hear the woman tinkering with potion phials before the voices grow distant. The matron soon appears by my side pulling the curtain away from my bed.

"Mr Potter, you are very ill. I can't let you leave any time soon, something is draining your magic, and therefore not letting it regenerate as it usually would. If the cause of this drain isn't located it could prove fatal." she scolded as though it was my fault. It kind of was though. If the bindings were removed I would attack anything with blood nearby without thinking twice about it. That binding added to the glamour's and life replicating charms and my blood loss/ injuries from over the summer all must have drained my magic to dangerous levels. Pomfery hurries off to write the report on my mystery condition that could kill me while I am left lying alone in the hospital bed unable to move or speak. At least at this point I am still able to open my eyes.

**So thank you for reading the newest chapter of A New Life (I still don't like the name X( ideas?) I hope I'll get the next chapter out in a couple of days if not sooner, but it could have to wait, I'm starting a new course soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**well well i really did manage to get this one done quickly X) i hope you like it**

Chapter 7:

Lonliness was a common emotion for me in my immortal lifetime. I had been alone for the better part of 800 years only letting myself get remotly close to others of my kind, or of other kindred. It was just that easy to break my own rule with Malfoy and Longbottom. With little else to do during my time in the hospital wing my mind ofter wanders to the pair. Was there anything i could have done, any way that i could have prepared them that would have made it easier for them to accept me? Maybe, but they have been reaised in fear of my kind. to the immortals are the most terrifying beings. Maybe i am being a pessimist here, but its in my nature to be logical about a situation and look at the facts rather than let myself believe that there could be hope. Though the worst times are when i start imagining my mate to be (hopefully) rejecting me or finding another mate while i have to finish school. Damn this whole thing! why couldnt he have been a student here rather than a teacher. It would have been much more convineant for me. I could openly woo him and everything would be better.

In my weakened state i have occasionally found myself wanting to cry, even though i have refused myself for a long time. Without fresh blood my body soon will be out of my control, even with the restraining charms. They will prevent me from attacking a human, but anything else is really fair game. It was during one of my self pity sessions that the Twins of Terror arrived to visit me. They went into great detail of their latest prank even going to far as to use my own arms for their grsturing. If i had the energy i would have been laughing my arse off at the sight of Ron with a pigs face during dinner the previous night scoffing down the food on the table. They then mention that they had spoken to Longbottom and Malfoy about me looking unwell and lets just say their replies werent what the pair had been expecting. Fred'd had to hold George back after the real fighter of the two rose to my defence and punched Draco in the nose... That explains a lot.

Occasionally i feel the scabs on my back crack a little and more of my blood would drain away from me. I guess its better that i die here and now. Really it is. Its not like i wish that Draco or Neville will realise what is wrong with me and tell Madame Pomfery. I really dont.

* * *

When i wake up almost a week into my stay at the infermery i see the identical grinning faces of Fred and Geroge. Their story of the day was the classic explosive temper of our most beloved potions master (haha how little they know) and the monumental proportions it had grown to. Neville apparently had once again left the class in tears, but recieved several detentions that would be making certain potions perfectly before being allowed to leave. Griffindore had nearly half the points they were earning removed almost as quickly as the house was earning them. They were getting a good laugh out of it because really who cared about the house cup when there was better things to do, but i knew more about the situation. My childe was without his sire. Without that grounding he would become unstable and attack people. Damn i would have thought once the headmaster knew what his professor was he would have a temporary sire/ elder vampire step in and look after the fledgling. It seems the old fool is worse off in the head than i thought.

I try to reach out to my childe. hoping to calm the bond, but severus is on the other side of the castle down tucked away in his dungeons like usual. That isnt to say though that it was without reward that i opened my mind to my bonds.

"so alone..." echoed through the walls of the old castle. "cold... bored... hungry. Am I abandoned?" for a moment i would have believed that these were the thoughts of my childe, but that bond was too distant for this.

"I'm sure you havent been abandoned. Who could be so cruel?" i attempt to concole the creature calling out.

"a speaker?!" It exclaims "I havent met a human speaker in such a long time. The last was a rude boy who knew nothing of how to treat the queen of serpents!" the snake growled

"hush milady. it would not do to judge people who are untaught. This boy... if it is the one i think you speak of he would have had good reason for not knowing how to adress one such as yourself." I think about what she had said before. "Queen of Serpents" that must be a Bassilisk. I think i remember Secerus telling me about their being a wonderous beast within his fathers chamber. "also i feel the need to correct you, i am not quite human, but a night walker. your masters son Secerus Slytherin was my sire. It is how i inherited my ability of snake speach."

We spoke at great length after that, mainly about her masters and even about my life as a vampire. I told her about Severus and she promises not to harm him in any way. she grew angry when i explained about the stone last year and how such artifacts came to be, but what made Sarina (thats her name) truly mad was the way that my 'friends' had acted at the discovery of what i am. It was nice to hear that she cared, but talking with her took up magic that i didnt have to spare. Soon after talking with Sarina I feel myself fall into some sort of coma, or thats what the mediwitch called it. I am fully awake, but there is little to no sense of time. i cant see anything and i cant move my body at all. I can feel the glamour charm break down revealing the scars and wounds on my back, but the mediwitch hasnt seen anything yet. She is still under the impression that i have no outward injuries. I feel the tingling of magic leaving my turning mark leaving it visable as well. Even with those signs though she wont be able to tell i am a vampire while my other charms are in place.

* * *

Two days... i think. It feels like two days, it could have been months but i dont think i would have lasted that long. It seemed that news of my condition had reached the students because the twins were once again visiting and placing get well cards beside my bed. They're laughing at all the people who havent spoken two words to me are sending cards to you, they even have one from their little sister that has some disgusting poem in it that they read out mock seriously before cracking up. I would have loved to join them but i can feel how much they care.

Actually it was during this visit that Draco and Neville turn up. Or at least they came with the back up of Severus.

"Madame, I have had two students come to me declaring that they have some information that could save the brat." The silky voice of my childe echos slightly in the large room.

"well, what is it boy?" she tries to coax the Malfoy heir into speaking.

"Well it was like this... attheendoflastyearhetoldushe isavmpire"

For a second the others seemed to try and decifer what was said. Failing that Neville explained.

"He found out about the stone. He got really angry about it and while explaining that a stone is created through the sacrifice of an entire clan of vampires he let slip that he is one." again there was a moment of silence and the boy seemed to get nervous again "... a vampire that is." he rambled.

Always the cautious one the matron questioned the boys. "What happened next? are you absolutly certain that the boy spoke the truth?" I could feel the heat of the pairs embarrasment at having to admit this.

"Well we... we didnt really get a chance to, because well you see, we- uh- well there wasnt much else for us to- and we couldnt really. Um well it wasnt that i..." Neville really fell apart under the gazes.

"We left." Draco managed to whisper.

"You mean you ran?!" the twins yelled together seeming to startle to two adults who forgot they were here.

"boys! calm yourselves!" Pomfery chastisised the pair.

"but how could they run? Slytherins are supposed to be loyal to their own! isnt that why the griffindores cant touch them, because they support eachother, but they couldnt help him when he needed help. He wound up in the hospital wing at the end of the year because of that stone!" the twins yelled again, but i was more concerned with the anger from my childe. he was getting out of control. the yelling stopped when Severus let out a growl. I need to do something. Opening our bond i gather some of his strength and force myself to my childes side.

"Hush now. be calm." I whisper into his ear before biting on my mating claim and drinking. Draco and Neville are once again scared but i just drink from my childe calming us both. Once he is once again in control enough of himself that he no longer wants to attack his godson i release him. Unable to hold my weight i fall, but manage barely to remain concious. I am falling fast, even though the twins caught me i am still falling. I need more blood, but... suddenly someones hand is in my face making me look up and see Draco with a determined look on his face telling me to drink. I smile slightly but refuse. before he can argue which he would have I manage to say.

"No control, would drink dry. bloodpacks my room."

after a moment he seemed to understand because he was bolting from the room with perpous. Severus takes me from the twins arms and the others in the room seem confused why he seems to be so gentle with me, but they knew not to ask just yet. i enjoyed being in his arms even if i felt so rediculously short right now. hmm i wonder how long it will be before i can justify re aging myself...

"I dont blame them you know." i manage to whisper horsely. I wonder why it changed all of a sudden, my voice was fine before. "it was how they were raised to behave, both of them. We are monsters to them. It wasnt always like that and maybe someday it will change again, but not much has-" i was interrupted by draco returning with the blood i so desperatly need.

after drinking severus spoke.

"You attacked me." it was a statement not a question but i still felt the need to answer.

"Yes, I am your sire." Severus nodded simply at the aknowledgment. suddenly i feel the skin of my back beginging to knit back together... with my clothes on. "Sev... i need you to take my top off. Just do it, you'll understand."

Confused, but not repulsed Severus did as he was told and growled when he managed to pull the clothing off of me with minimal damage.

"when did this happen?"

"It doesnt matter for now, i just need time to heal." The others gathered in the room watch as the wounds on my back patch themselves back together with minimal scarring. Once the process was complete and i finished the remainder of the blood Draco brought me the qestions begun.

* * *

**heyya thanks for reading, dont worry i will have the next one up soon. I'm already writing it so you wont be left in suspense, but reviews are a fanfic writers best friend :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey. I am sooooooo sorry that this took so long, but I have been busy with Tafe and though it has been so awesome I haven't had time for much else, but today I checked my emails and had like 30 emails just about favourites and follows and reviews for this story so I made the effort to get this chapter done, I will really try to do some more soon, and I really mean soon this time ;), but within the week I hope to be done with chapter 9 so with some luck I will manage that hahaha so on with the show**

Chapter 8:

Draco was the first one brave enough to ask.

"Why did... how did your back get like that if you can heal like that?"

"It's simply that while there I wasn't able to feed. I hadn't drunk blood since the stone incident and while with my relatives they got angry at me and decided to lock me away. Without being able to hunt and being whipped and beaten constantly I wasn't able to heal quickly enough and by the time school came around I was too weak to do anything other than a repellent charm that would make me pass out if I tried to attack a human."

"Does Dumbledore know that you are a Vampire? When did this happen?" Madame Pomfry

"No the Headmaster doesn't know about my condition, and I would prefer to keep it that way. My turning occurred many many years ago, it was several years before the disappearance of Salazar Slytherin that I was turned."

"WHAT?!" Draco and Severus yelled, although Severus was more composed about it.

"Yes, I went to school with the ghosts of Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"You went to school with the Baron and Grey Lady?" Severus almost whispered curiosity practically glowing in his eyes.

"How old are you then?" Neville plucked up the courage to ask.

"About 950 give or take. Time wasn't as toughly kept back then and as you go on years don't mean as much to you. The Baron and Grey Lady went by their real names Callicus and Helena. We got on quite well, Helena was the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and being a Ravenclaw myself at the time it was quite interesting, although even then she had her fair share of jealousy for her mother's talent. Callicus was a Slytherin, but even then my best friend was a dark man who rarely spoke in the presence of people he wasn't particularly acquainted with. Secerus Slytherin, youngest son of Salazar, was my best friend and sire." I explain still somewhat coldly. The room becomes silent the awkward stillness as the youngest of us assembled seemed to realize that they had really made a mistake.

"So does this mean that you are talking to me again?" I ask not quite accusing, but they had abandoned me and deserved to feel bad about it at least for a little while. I will forgive them, they are young, but that doesn't mean that they are off the hook just yet.

Immediately the two start spouting out apologies and I knew that everything will turn out for the better. Smiling me suddenly noticed that Severus had managed to sneak out from the room while I was distracted. He is already embracing the gifts of a night walker it makes me want to laugh.

* * *

The rest of my stay in the hospital wing was a lot better than it had started. I gained my strength back quickly not to mention that I was no longer in constant pain. I didn't want to attack everything that moved and I even had people visiting me now. I know before the twins were coming to see me every now and again, but now I also had Draco and Neville coming to see me. Severus came by every now and then to make sure I was alright but he didn't come to speak to me. He just watched silently from his place in the shadows, but he never approached. I had already decided that I was going to see him when I get out, so that I can teach him and explain... everything really. That is something that I am going to need to prepare myself for. I am currently in the body of a 12 year old boy, so the knowledge of my intention mark isn't going to go down too well, but with the spell that I used I will age faster than people around me, so soon enough the magic will start to wear thin and I will age more quickly that I should. By then I should already have established my place in this war, which I am going to side with and that Severus knows what I want from him. I just hope that he doesn't figure out about the intention mark from someone else, because that will only make him angry.

Finally a week after I have managed to regain my strength I was allowed out of the hospital wing and back into the freedom of school, note that there was sarcasm there. There is no freedom in school, let alone when your headmaster is a man such as Dumbledore. I have watched him and noticed that he favoured Gryffindor's much more than any other house. I heard that Slytherin was supposed to win the house cup last year, but at the last minute he awarded points to Griffins for useless things. He changed the results during the feast and hurt those young Slytherins who'd thought they had won. Even my abuse. I have often been sent to a squib Arrabella Figg who is employed by Dumbledore too keep an eye on me, so he must have known at least some of what was going on in that house and yet he was fine with letting his saviour stay at that house with those people. He was not as good or as infallible as he would like people to believe.

Voldemort I know on the other hand, I don't know enough about to make a judgement. He is the Dark Lord and killed the last of the Potter line, the last of my brother's descendants. But he did give Lily the choice to stand aside, that he only wanted to kill me and that she would live if she stood aside. Three times he warned her and she chose to die instead of standing aside. If nothing else that shows that he was willing to let her go, to show some mercy... Maybe there is more to the Dark Lord.

Still until I am sure I will stay neutral, though I know I will have to choose.

**I did it I did it I wrote another chapter: D please let me know what you think, though I can't help but feel like this is a bit of filler ha-ha**

**BTW!**** I wanted to give a special note to all those people who reviewed/favourite/followed this story that I really appreciate your dedication to me even though I sometimes take forever to get another chapter up, it really makes me feel good so thankyou X)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about some of this chapter I think I have some repeated thoughts... I wrote it in a couple of sittings and lost my place a little bit hahaha please tell me if it makes sense :) But I hope none the less you enjoy it I am finally managing to start moving the plot forward**

Chapter 9:

I missed two months of school, not that it matters for obvious reasons. It seems though that there have been attacks on the school by some unknown person or creature. Nobody wants to talk about it. Mrs Norris, that annoying cat that usually roams the hallways, was petrified. From what I could gather from the children's minds was that on Halloween night after the feast the cat was found and thought to be dead at first, but nobody could think of how this happened or what could have done it. I know though. I think back to Sarina the proud Basilisk and the Heir of Slytherin. How he managed to make it into the castle I'm not sure, but I know that his plans could prove useful for me. To discover my place here in this time maybe if I could manage to talk to the man while he is here then I could make my choice. I pay a visit to the beloved Queen of Snakes down in the chamber.

Many years ago even before I was a fledgling I was told by Secerus where the entrance to the chamber is. That kind of information is not something that is easy to forget even after all this time, but Hogwarts being as it is changes all the time so it goes without saying that I was surprised to find that the room containing the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets inside of a broken down girls bathroom would be a bit of an understatement. In my time it was inside of an old broom closet. Salazar was a strong believer in underestimation and hiding things right under your nose. After a small laugh at what Salazar's face would look like if he saw where the entrance is now I hurry about finding the snake emblem that guards the entrance. It's found easily enough as a metal statue on one of the taps and make my way inside of the tunnel. It's covered in grime and dirt, but it's clear that someone has been through before me.

The entrance way inside of the chamber is littered with the bones of small rodents and perhaps even a cat or two that strayed too far away from their owner. The cold down here is sharp and my nose burns with each breath, but I don't bother with a warming charm just yet. On my way I pass a shed skin lying among some of the rocks. Maybe I could ask Sarina if I could take it, I'm sure Severus would be able to use it in his potions. Finally the cave opens up to the hall and at the end of the end of the impressive walk way is the larger than life statue of Salazar Slytherin, though not a very good one which is surrounded on both sides by water. Once I reach the head of the stone figure, my footsteps echoing though the hall, I speak the Parsel phrase that Secerus taught me.

"Speak to me Salazar, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

I can feel the magic activate at the words spoken in a language of hisses and whispers. My hair stands up at the feel of it as the stone mouth opens and Sarina emerges. Exited at my first glance of the magnificent beast I watch silently as she uncoiled herself and moved towards me before lowering her head.

'Hello speaker.' I can feel the soft breaths blowing against my face.

"Hello Sarina of the Great ones, it is a pleasure to finally be able to meet you. I have heard tales about you from Secerus, but he never managed to describe you quite as well as you deserve." I charm, maybe going a bit over board with my complements, but the serpent doesn't seem to mind, she is a woman after all.

'Speaker you flatter me.'

"Call me Harold, or Harry; it's the name I am going by for this physical cycle. Until I have grown out of this body at least." she laughs softly a sort of wheezing noise before bowing lower and dripping venom onto my skin. It burns for a moment and when I look at her curious she tells me she has bonded to me.

'I am bound to serve the heir of my master, but I didn't want to harm the children at this school or those roaming wild. Your blood from Salazar is stronger than that of his heir. I will be able to ignore the call of the heir now.' she explained.

"Is that so... tell me of the heir?"

And so she did. It seems that when the boy was at school here he would rant to Sarina. She had at one stage liked their talks where she would tell him about her master and he would tell her anything he felt like. He was charming she mentioned, but in his sixth year he had returned disheartened. He spoke of his muggle father not wanting him, how he had been treated at the muggle orphanage and the hope he had felt when he had first discovered his father. That he could have had a family, only for that to have been destroyed most brutally. The more I hear about this the more I can understand. My family weren't too keen on me after I got sorted into Ravenclaw. Potters are supposed to be Gryffindor's through and through, they didn't appreciate that I broke from tradition or when the headmaster said I couldn't get resorted because the hat refused unless the student themselves asks for it to be done. They had taken to ignoring me in favour of my big brother who was their heir anyway, but after that it was like I didn't matter anymore.

I spent a lot of time talking to Sarina who was like a mother having tea talking about what she had heard from Tom. She may not have liked how he ordered her around, but from what she had heard the headmaster at the time Professor Dippet had been so blinded by the war against Grindelwald that he had neglected the boy being abused in a muggle orphanage. Sarina hissed and spat about that place and I also felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy. Though I am uncertain about the man at this point mainly due to his current state of dubious sanity.

After spending nearly two hours holed away within the chamber. Ton Riddle in whatever form he has used to enter the school did not turn up at this time so all I can do is wait again and again until I manage to catch him.

* * *

Neville and Draco are cross with me for making them worry about disappearing without saying anything, but they don't push me too hard, after their betrayal they seem to be tip toeing around me like they are waiting for me to blow up. I don't do anything to calm their fears, though most people would, they need to feel comfortable around me with the knowledge that they had let me down. It's not something I can help them with but in time it will become easier. Unfortunately because the pair dragged me to the library to pretend to catch me up on classes (so people won't get suspicious) and so I didn't manage to meet up with Severus that day. Or the next. Or the next.

After a week not being able to properly meet with my childe I took to sneaking out at night to his quarters, but whenever I turned up he was out on patrol or he was in a meeting with the headmaster. Had there been any other reason I may have stayed and waited, but the last thing that I need is for that foolish old man to know what I am, or to suspect that I am not who I appear to be. As long as he believes that I am his supposed saviour I am safe enough but if he suspects that I am not as good and light as he wants me to be I could be putting others in danger rather than myself. Me being a Slytherin is suspicious to Dumbledore already so I don't need to tip him off anymore. DAMNIT! The longer this takes the more chance it has for someone else to work out my intention mark and tell Severus.

* * *

During my second week back in classes I finally managed to catch Severus alone about an hour before dinner. He was grading or marking some papers with a malicious grin on his face and I could only guess that some Gryffindor first years are going to be thoroughly disappointed with their essay.

"Why are you here?" He said without looking up. His voice is cold but not accusing.

"You are my childe and a fledgling. Without the grounding of an elder Vampire you will slowly lose control of your urges. You are stronger than any fledgling I have seen before, but even you would succumb to the rage and need to drink."

"That still doesn't explain why you are here." He was still looking at the papers in front of him, but has stopped writing.

"I truly believed that Dumbledore would have been smart enough to make sure you had regular contact with someone strong enough to keep you grounded..." I trail off not exactly sure if this was as much an explanation as an apology.

He doesn't reply. We stay sitting in silence before he begins writing again. The scratching of the feather against the parchment is soft and I believe I could hear the man mutter about forgetting how he was wording a particularly good insult. Things are by no means settled between us but I hope that this is at least a beginning.

**Thankyou everyone for putting up with me :D I am on Holidays for a couple of weeks so I hope I can put up some more chapters relatively quickly, I will certainly try **


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo I was really motivated to get so much done so quickly :) thanks to everyone for your support its really meant a lot to me so thanks**

Chapter 10:

After that initial 'conversation' in Severus' office I have gone to his office often to get closer to my childe. I learned his love for potions extends to a love of cooking. Though he would never say it that way. I found out when he was making himself a meal in his quarters instead of going to lunch. I'd asked why he didn't just ask for the house elves to bring him something to eat and he had briskly answered that it would be inconvenient and knew exactly how he liked his food. Translated: he likes to cook. He also enjoys reading things other than potions texts. His bookshelf is filled with anything and everything it seemed. From his most extraordinary potions texts to the most bazar books on foreign magical creatures.

These little things I had learned about him make me thrilled and there is little else that I can think of except how to tell him about my intention mark. That is until I met Riddle.

* * *

The chamber was cold to the touch but as soon as I make it into the main hall I enter the heating charm I placed for Sarina. I'm startled by an unfamiliar voice and for a moment I wonder quite strangely if there was another snake here. Wand at the ready I saw a red haired girl I'd barely noticed from Gryffindor, but it was obvious that she was a Weasley. Her tattered robes, typical red hair and distinctive freckles couldn't be mistaken but she was facing Sarina and speaking in the snake tongue. I know for a fact that the Weasleys have no ties to any family as Noble as the Founders of Hogwarts much less to Salazar himself.

_'Sarina, it didn't work! That filfey squib is still alive! His cat is no more than a statue, but that's not enough-'_ he hissed to the disgruntled looking serpent.

_'That is no way to speak to such a grand serpent Riddle. You are Tom Riddle aren't you?'_

The girl's body turns to stare at me as though glaring, but her eyes are blank of any emotion. "And who are you?" The voice defiantly belonging to riddle speaks from her body.

"Harry Potter, but that is of little concern, Sarina isn't a mindless slave and her task is not to kill the children of this school with less than pure blood." I lecture.

"They are disgusting! They don't belong here." He yelled.

"You are of lesser blood. A muggle and a suspected squib, but that is not the point. Sarina is not to be used for this task... you aren't whole." I look closer at the girl lightly delving into her mind. There are blocks of course, but as clever as Riddle is he put them up in parseltonuge. "A fraction of a whole. This is not magic that should have been used not even for the darkest of souls. How many pieces are you now?" I can't tell, but there is something almost sad about it.

"You have no right to tell me anything!" Ton growled halfway between both languages.

"But I have the right and the ability to stop you from ordering Sarina my connection to the noble Slytherin is closer than yours and though you are his heir in magic and everything else I could claim as his heir in blood. Our gift is one of blood."

Riddle is silent as though trying to figure something out. It doesn't take long before he whispers Vampire and I smirk.

_'Very well, Sarina I release you.' _he hisses before turning away.

"Wait, Tom, your path is not the one to take. Splitting your soul as you have will cause your strength to lessen and eventually you will lose everything you have worked towards. Bring yourself whole and bring back that Slytherin pride that you once had. Once you have done that find me." He had stopped walking while I was talking but without acknowledging me he disappears into the darkness of the cave.

_'Thankyou young one'_ Sarina says nudging me softly with her head making me laugh.

_'It has been centuries since someone has had the gall to call me young.'_

_'Well you are nearly 100 years younger than me.'_

The chamber was filled with the strange combination of our laughter.

* * *

Neville and Draco had decided enough was enough and had abducted me as soon as they had managed to catch sight of me in the hallways. Classes were over for the week and since there hadn't been any more attacks the school was forgetting all about the petrified cat in the hospital wing and students were filling the halls during their brakes and spending afternoons on the grounds until dark. The two boys dragged me through the student filled halls, right through to the Slytherin dorm room. The room was empty of our housemates but I still quickly placed some privacy charms onto the room before the two started talking over each other asking questions.

I could almost laugh, but that would only make the pair louder. From what I could gather they wanted to know where I keep disappearing to.

"I have been visiting the chamber of secrets." I tell my friends for the first time.

"No fooling around." said Neville bravely.

"I am. I was friends with Salazar's son and though I had never been before he told me all about it."

Their looks faltered into ones of astonished curiosity.

"But I thought the chamber was just a myth." Draco said.

"All myths and legends have some truth to them. Anyway I was visiting the Basilisk Sarina. She has been alone for nearly 1000 years so you can probably tell she needs some company." I full out laugh at the horror on their faces.

"T-t-there's a Basilisk under the school and nobody has known about it all these years?" Neville stutters slightly.

"Yeah pretty much." I spend the next... gah too long telling the pair anything and everything they want to know about the chamber. Draco obviously has more questions being a Slytherin it is a part of house pride to ask just the right questions about such a place. Maybe I should have lied. Sighing I resign myself to a long night.

* * *

Several boring school days later I manage to find myself once again at the entrance to Severus' chambers. The portrait of a long dead potions master ignoring me in favour of stirring a cauldron filled with who knows what. I had been alone in my dorm when I made the decision to come down here. Draco and Neville are working on an assignment for herbology together and I don't feel like pretending to study at the moment so I made a spur of the moment decision to come down here. But now I can't decide to enter. Taking a deep breath and steeling myself I say the password.

"Lilium"

The portrait swung open without the potions master making a single noise. I doubt he even looked up.

Inside the room was dominated in rich colours. Dark reds and purples mixed with black were used all through the room, but it didn't make the space at all unwelcoming. The decor is tasteful with sparse furniture. Just a black settee with two arm chairs a small mahogany coffee table and matching bookshelf nearby. I can see into the office with the desk piled with papers and the small hallway that leads to the rest of his quarters. Severus is sitting on one of the arm chairs reading a book about the native creatures of Australia leaning against a plush purple cushion. For a moment I just stare at the man looking so relaxed that I almost forgot why I was here in the first place.

Broken from my trance when Severus sighs and closes the book he turns his gaze to me and asks "What are you doing here brat?" though there isn't any bite to his words he is serious.

"Well I thought you might be as bored as I am so I decided to give you some company."

"Why would you assume I would be bored?" he accused lightly.

"I was bored and wondered if you were as well. If not then you don't have to come with me."

The answer caused something to brighten in the man's eyes.

"If I leave you to wander around alone who knows what kind of trouble you would get yourself into." He said getting up.

I smirked at the man. Over the past week or two he had become noticeably younger in his appearance. His hair condition was considerably better, his teeth were less stained and the wrinkles that had formed were fading away. I'm not sure the students would notice yet, they all saw him as the ugly bat of the dungeons, but eventually they would have to admit that he was more attractive than they had once thought. He follows me through the hallways scowling at anybody that passed by. Students visibly quickened their pace or even turned the other way when they saw the man approaching. I catch the brief smirk on the man's face when one student almost wet himself and could only think to myself 'if only they knew.'

Neither of us spoke until we were standing inside of the girls' bathroom on the third floor. Looking around Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked "Is this supposed to tell me something Potter?" I laugh outright, but don't say anything one way or the other simply turn back to the tap.

Saying the password I feel the ancient magic filling the room as the sink disappears into the floor leaving the entrance open. I go first with barely a backwards glance at Severus trusting him to follow me through. He lands from the slide on his feet as dignified as always motioning with one hand for me to lead the way. I lead him through tunnels bypassing the shed skin (don't need the man getting distracted and ruining the surprise too soon) and into the main chamber from a side passageway.

"Welcome to the chamber of secrets." I smirk making grand hand gestures.

**Hahaha hahaha I am so evil right now, I feel like Bakura**


End file.
